Liebe ist schwer
by MaronKusakave
Summary: Pairing: AA, Story:Die beiden finden einfach schwer zueinander... ;-)
1. teil 1

Liebe ist schwer  
  
Jam Pony, 10 Uhr morgens  
  
„Hey Max..."grüßte OC ihre beste Freundin.  
  
„Selber Hey"erwiderte Max und klopfte ihr au die Schulter.  
  
„Und wie geht´s Logan?"fragte OC neugierig. Sie musterte Max Reaktion. Disese seufzte nur.  
  
„So schlimm?"bohrte OC weiter.  
  
Max lies sich auf eine der Bänke fallen und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken: „Ich versteh es einfach nicht OC..."begann sie langsam. „Es schien doch alles in Ordnung zu sein und dann..."  
  
„Hey Mädels!"Alec kam grinsend auf die beiden zu und sah Max verspannte Haltung. „Geht´s dir gut, Maxi? Du siehst irgendwie so... so..."  
  
„Halt die Klappe Alec!"zischte Max und trat ihm leicht gegen das Schienbein.  
  
„Wow, schon gut, Maxi. Kann ja nix für deine Lage."Sagte Alec und trottete beleidigt davon. OC warf Max einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
„Ich weiß!"maulte diese und schrie um die Ecke: „Alec, tut mir leid!" Woraufhin sich dieser wieder näherte.  
  
„Also was ist denn jetzt mit Logan?"fragte OC und sah Max bemitleidend an. Alec lehnte sich gegenüber an den Spint.  
  
„Der Virus wird schlimmer..."seufzte Max wieder. OC atmete tief ein und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. Alec hingegen konnte sich sein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ihr Frauen habt echt nen Schuss..."sagte er dann und sah Max kopfschüttelnd an. „Logan hat ne Grippe. Ne dumme blöde Grippe. Mehr nicht!"  
  
„Aber es wird schlimmer!"fauchte Max zurück.  
  
Alec rollte mit den Augen. „Er wird nict dran sterben Maxi!"gab er dann als genervte Antwort.  
  
OC musterte die beiden und schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ihr seid euch wahnsinnig ähnlich, wisst ihr das überhaupt?"  
  
„Bitte was?!?!"schoss es aus Max hervor und Alec starrte OC mit offenem Mund an.  
  
OC grinste süß und erwiderte: „Max, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken! Alec hat recht."  
  
„Sag ich doch!!"unterbrach Alec OC und fing sich somit einen finsteren Blick ein.  
  
„Allerdings macht sich Alec zu wenige Gedanken, deshalb..."  
  
„Muss ich auch so oft seinen Arsch retten!"beendete Max den Satz.  
  
„Ich sag ja ihr seid euch ähnlich!"sagte OC und schnappte sich das nächst beste Päckchen das sie finden konnte. Alec und Max sahen ihr hinterher.  
  
„Ich bin dir kein bisschen ähnlich, Alec!"sagte Max mehr zu sich selber als zu Alec. Dieser sah sie frech an.  
  
„Und ich bin auf gar keinen Fall wie du! Ich weiß wohin ich gehöre und abgesehen davon steh ich nicht wie du auf Normalos."  
  
Max lächelte ein wenig und erwiderte: „Alec, du liebst nur dich selber!"  
  
Alec grinste jetzt und sagte nur: „Kannst du das nicht verstehen. Bei meinem Aussehen und dem tollen Charakter..."  
  
Max boxte ihn leicht in die Rippen. „Kommst du heute Abend mit ins Crash. OC sagte sie will mal wieder richtig abtanzen."  
  
Alec legte den Kopf schief und Max glaubte, dass er nachdenken wollte. Mit einem „Mal sehen..."ging er an Max vorbei und bekam prompt von Normal ein Paket in die Hand gedrückt. „Sektor 9!"zischte dieser und ignorierte Alecs Grimasse.  
  
„Ach Alec!"rief Max und der Angesprochene drehte sich um, „wir sind uns kein bisschen ähnlich!" Alec grinste und schnappte sich sein Rad.  
  
Crash, 21 Uhr Max parkte ihre Ninja genau vor der Eingangstür. Als sie sah wie sich zwei Kerle über ihre Ninja unterhielten und auf sie zukamen, sagte sie nur:  
  
„Vergesst das ganz schnell wieder! Wenn ihr meinem Goldstück auch nur zu Nahe kommt, mach ich euch beide platt!"  
  
Die beiden shane sich kurz an und verzogen ihren Mund: „Willst du uns fertig machen?"  
  
Als der erste näher kam trat Max ihm so in den Bauch, dass er bis an die gegenüberliegende Wand flog. Der andere Kerl schaute zwischen ihr und seinem Kumpel hin und her. „War nur Spaß, Süße, nur ´n Joke."Er hob schützend seine Hände und lief dann zu seinem Kumpel. Max sah den beiden hinterher und grinste in sich hinein.  
  
Als sie das Crash betrat, sah sie wie Alec, OC und Sketchy in einer Ecke das restliche Bier aufteilten. Max schlenderte zu ihnen herüber und griff sich Alecs Glas, welches dieser gerade leeren wollte. „Hey!"schoss es aus Alec hervor.  
  
„Reg dich nicht auf, hol lieber nachschub. Du bist heute dran!"sagte Max und starrte ihn an.  
  
Alec stand mit einem frechen Grinsen auf und nahm den leeren Bierkrug. Max nutze diese Gelegenheit und setzte sich sofort auf seinen Hocker. „Danke, Smart Alec!"  
  
Alec warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu und machte eine übertriebene Handbewegung, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, Richtung Bar.  
  
OC sah Max fragend an. Als diese jedoch nicht darauf reagierte sagte sie schliueßlich: „Logan?"  
  
Max nickte und schien sichtlich erfreut zu sein. „Es geht ihm besser. Das Fieber hat sich gesenkt und er hustet nicht mehr so..."  
  
„Ihr sprecht von Logan?"fragte Alec als er wiederkam. „Ich sagte doch es ist ne Grippe. Aber unsere Maxi flippte ja gleich wieder aus!"  
  
Max schnappte sich das Bier und stellte es auf den Tisch. „Alec, lass uns Pool spielen. Ich will dich so richtig fertig machen!"  
  
Alec sah Max an. „Alles OK, Maxi?"  
  
„Ja, aber du gehst mir sowas von auf den Sack, Alec. Also komm jetzt..." Alec wusste nicht ganz wie ihm geschah, als sie seinen Arm packte und ihm zum Billiardtisch zog.  
  
Sektchy und OC beobachteten das Spiel. Max schien alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Alec versuchte wie immer sie zu beleidigen und sie zu stören, doch Max blieb ganz cool und lochte eine Kugel nach der anderen ein. Nachdem sie gewonnen hatte kamen beide wieder zu OC. Diese grinste.  
  
„Hey, wo ist mein Kumpel Sketchy?"Alec sah sich fragend um und entdeckte ihn dann an der Bar.  
  
„Er baggert."Gab OC kurz als Antwort. „Du hast gewonnen, Süße?"fragte Oc und Max nickte mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.  
  
Alec hingegen rollte mit den Augen. „Wie sollte es auch anders gehen, Max spielt ja alleine. Du kriegst ja nicht mal die Chance überhaupt anzufangen."  
  
„Tja mein Lieber, nächstes Mal bekommst du einen Vorsprung, zufrieden?"  
  
„Lass mich nächstens nur anfangen, klar?"  
  
Max grinste. Sie wussten beide sehr genau, dass keiner eine Chance hatte wenn der andere anfing, da dieser dank seiner Gene jede Kugel einochen würde, ohne dass der andere überhaupt die Chance dazu bekommen hatte.  
  
Nachdem Alec noch zwei Bier getrunken hatte verabschiedete er sich. „Wir sehen uns morgen..."  
  
„Du willst schon gehen?"fragte Max und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Hab noch was vor"erwiderte Alec und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack. Max betrachtete den Rucksack.  
  
„Wo steigst du ein?"  
  
„Wie kommst du drauf?"  
  
Max deutete nur auf den Rucksack und Alec grinste ertappt. „Ich brauch Geld, Maxi, du verstehst mich ja..."  
  
„Sei vorsichtig!"sagte OC und widmete sich wieder ihrem Bier.  
  
Mit einem „Immer..."verschwand Alec und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sektor 5.  
  
Sektor 5, Villa von James Bourgh, 00:21 Uhr Mit einem leichten Satz sprang Alec über den Zaun, der die Villa umgab. Dann zoomte er die Gegend ab.  
  
„Keine Hunde?"fragte er sich leise. Doch er hatte die Frage kaum ausgesrochen, als auch schon zwei Dobermänner auf ihn zu rannten. Alec seufzte leicht und rannte los.  
  
Als er oben auf dem Balkon stand sah er auf die beiden bellenden Hunde herunter und betrachtete seine zerfetze Jacke. Irgendwie hatte es einer von ihnen doch geschafft seine Jacke zu fassen.  
  
„Ich hasse diese Viecher!"maulte er und stieg durch das Fenster ein.  
  
Sektor 7, einsame Straße, 00:34Uhr: „Du bist schön blöd, Asha..."maulte diese zu sich selber, die Hand an ihrer Waffe. „Wer läuft schon freiwillig alleine hier lang? Aber was tut man niht alles für S1W...Scheiße!"brüllte sie und zog ihre Waffe, vor ihr standen ca. 4 großgewachsene Kerle.  
  
„Man, habt ihr mich erschreckt!"fauchte sie und steckte die Waffe in Reichweite wieder ein.  
  
„Was willst du?"fragte einer der Kerle und sah sie neugierig an. Asha beobachte kurz die Reaktion der andern Männer und warf sich selber noch einmal ihre Dummheit vor.  
  
„Ich hörte hier gibt es gutes Zeug..."sagte sie dann.  
  
Die Männer grinsten sich an und ein anderer sagte: „Was zahlst du uns?"  
  
Asha holte einen Beutel heraus, doch die Männer grinsten nur. „Wir könnten mal was anderes gebrauchen... Geld haben wir genug..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten kamen die vier auf sie zu. Asha zog erneut ihre Waffe und schoss einem von ihnen in das rechte Bein. „Stehenbleiben oder ich knall euch alle ab!"  
  
Sektor 7, 00:40Uhr: „Was um alles..."zischte Alec als er einen Schuss hörte. Sofort fuhr er auf seinem Motorrad in die Straße aus der der Schuss kam. Dort sah er Asha, die mit ihrer Waffe auf drei Kerle zielte. Alec hielt auf die Männer zu und legte sich mit seinem Motorrad flach. Dann rannte er zu Asha.  
  
„Alles klar?"fragte er schnell und stellte sich beschützend vor sie.  
  
Asha nickte und sagte: „Lass uns verschwinden!"  
  
Alec legte sein typisches Grinsen auf und sah die vier Kerle an. „Na ihr seid ja hässlich..."sagte er leise, dennoch hörbar als sie sich erhoben.  
  
Sofort sprang der erste auf Alec zu, doch Alec setzte ihn geschickt KO. Genau nach disem Schmea folgte auch der zweite, der dritte und der vierte.  
  
Alec grinste in sich hinein.  
  
„Bist du jetzt ferrtig mit deinem Testestoronausbruch?"fragte Asha und ging hinüber zu seiner Maschine.  
  
„Hey, ich hab dir das Leben gerettet."Verteidgte sich Alec.  
  
Asha zeigte ihre Waffe „Das hätte die hier auch..."  
  
Alec betrachte kurz die Waffe und spottete dann „Mit nur drei Kugeln?"  
  
Ashas Mund klaffte auf und sie sah nach. Tatsächlich hatte sie sie Waffe nicht geladen.  
  
„Die hätten gereicht!"gab sie als Antwort und wollte gehen, als Alec näher kam.  
  
„Immer langsam, ich fahr dich heim, OK?"  
  
Asha sah ihn genervt an und nickte dann aber leicht.  
  
Zaghaft stieg sie hinter ihm auf.  
  
„Behalte deine Finger bei dir, klar..."scherzte Alec. Asha wollte etwas entgegenen, doch schon startete Alec die Maschine und er fuhr sie zu ihrer Wohnung.  
  
Logans Apartment, 00:40 Uhr: Max betrat die Wohnung und fand Logan vor dem PC vor. „Was tust du da?"fragte sie und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.  
  
„Ich suche nach etwas Ablenkung."Entgegenete Logan. „Warum bist du schon wieder hier. War der abend nicht schön?"  
  
„Doch schon, aber Sketchy hat sich einen zu viel gegönnt und so mussten wir ihn nach Hause bringen. Alec ist auch schon abgehauen. Will bei einem James Bourgh einsteigen... sagte dir das was?"  
  
Logan nickte. „Gewagt. Gut gesichert. Aber für jemanden wie euch nicht unnöglich."Logan überlegte kurz. „Er hat einige teure Kunstgegenstände und ich denke die bringen auf dem Schwarzmarkt viel Geld..."  
  
„Typisch."Zischte Max und rollte mit den Augen.  
  
„Hey, ich kenn da jemanden der das früher auch getan hätte."Sagte Logan leise und zog sie an sich.  
  
„Aber ich würde nur so Drecksäcke bestehlen. Niemals einen..."  
  
„Netten alten Herrn, der Geld für die Regierung wäscht und abgesehen davon irgendwie mit einem Drogenklan zusammenarbeitet?"  
  
Max sah Logan an und zog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse. Bevor Logan etwas sagen konnte spürte er aschon ihre Lippen auf den seinen.  
  
Ashas Wohnung, 1:15 Uhr: „Ich hätte das auch ganz ohne dich geschafft. Denk ja nicht, dass ich... Alles OK?"fragte Asha als sie Alec ansah, der sich unruhig an die Wand lehnte. Nach einem Nicken seinerseits ärgerte sie sich weiter.  
  
„Du glaubst nur weil... Wo ist der scheis Schlüssel!?!?... nur weil du... ein X5 bist... das gibt's doch nicht er muss doch hier irgendwo sein... nur weil du ein Transgeno bist... ah da ist er ja..."  
  
Alec beobachte die Blondine wie sie in ihrer Tasche kramte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, welches jedoch sofort wieder verschand, als er das Stechen wieder wahrnahm. Er erinnerter sich:  
  
1 Stunde vorher: Alec stieg in die Villa von Jamex Bourgh ein und bahnte sich seinen Weg nach oben zu den Ausstellungstücken. Wie er wusste war niemand im Haus, denn der Kewrl hatte Theaterkarten. Also war es für ohn ein leichtes das wenige Sicherheitspersonal auszutricksen.  
  
Alec erreichte den obersten Stock und sah sich kurz um.  
  
„Egal was ich hier klaue, es bringt Cash..."  
  
So machte er sich daran eine Vase, eine Kette und ein Armband zu klauen als plötzlich:  
  
„Stehenbleiben! Hände über den Kopf!"  
  
Alec drehte sich langsam um und sah einem Sicherheitsmann direkt in die Augen. Er überlegte kurz und schlug zu. Der Mann sank in die Knie konnte aber vorher einen Notruf absetzen, so dass es kurze Zeit später nur so von Polizisten wimmelte.  
  
Einer nach dem Anderen sprintete auf Alec zu, doch dieser setzte sich dank seiner Gene perfekt zu Wehr. Das Speil ging so lange gut, bis sich die Säule neben Alec plötzlich bewegte und auf ihn einkrachte. Ohne Vorwarnung. Ein Sicherheitsbeamter war dagegen geflogen und brahcte sie somit unbeabsichtig zu Fall. Alec schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als die Brocken auf ihr herab fielen.  
  
„Jetzt haben wir ihn..."sagte einer der Sicherheitsbematen, doch Alec brachte sich ungesehen schnell in Sicherheit.  
  
Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war jedoch nicht zu unterdrücken...  
  
Und genau dieser Schmerz war es, der ihn jetzt durchbohrte...  
  
Asha betrat immer noch fluchend ihre Wohnung. „Weißt du, du glaubst nur weil du ein X5 bist weißt du mehr als alle andern. Bist mehr. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich wette du würdest...Alec?"  
  
Asha sah sich um, konnte Alec jedoch nicht in ihrer Wohnung finden. Dann ging sie zurück auf den Gang vor ihrer Wohnung und sah Alec, der zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag. Sofort bückte sich Asha und sprach ihn an:  
  
"Alec!? Hey! Was ist denn?"  
  
Alec brachte es nicht ertig ganze Sätze herauszubringen also sagte er nur: „ Meine Brust..."  
  
Asha zog ihm schnell sein Shirt hoch und sofort sprang ihr ein großer dunkelblauer Fleck ins Gesicht, der Alecs rechte Seite überzog.  
  
„Oh mein Gott...Was ist pass..."  
  
Doch sie konnte den Satz nicht richtig beenden als Alec unter Schmerzen hervorbrachte: „...Keine ... Luft mehr..."Dann schloss er endgültig die Augen.  
  
Asha griff sofort zu ihrem Handy und alamierte einen Krankenwagen. Dann wählte sie Logans Nummer.  
  
Logans Apartment, 1:17 Uhr: „Max, du bist die wundervollste Frau, die ich kenne..."machte Logan ihr ein Kompliment.  
  
Max lächelte und sah ihn verliebt an. Gerade als sich ihre Köpfe näher kamen klingelte sein telefon.  
  
Max sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wer ruft dich denn so spät noch an?"fragte sie erstaunt.  
  
Er zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achseln und meldete sich am Telefon.  
  
„Logan Cale?" „Logan? Asha hier...Wir brauche Hilfe...Alec... er ist verletzt..." „Langsame Asha, was ist passiert?"fragte Logan und deutete Max an sein Handy zu holen. Max tat wie ihr geheißen und stellte sich dann so neben Logan, dass sie das Gespräch mit anhören konnte. „Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist...er atmet nicht mehr richtig..." Logan drcükte Max den Hörer in die Hand und wählte die Nummer von Sam. Max hingegen versuchte Asha zu beruhigen.  
  
„Asha, hier ist Max... Mach dir keine Sorgen... weißt du was passiert ist?...was? ... nein... scheiße... und dann... Hast du einen Krankenwagen..."Max wurde abgewürgt als Logan ihr das telefon aus der Hand riss.  
  
„Asha, sag dem Sanitäter er soll in die Medical Hospital fahren. Da wartet Sam auf euch. Er wird wissen was zu tun ist...Und mach dir keine Sorgen...du weißt ja...oh...verstehe...bis gleich..."  
  
„Und!?!?"Max sah ihn erwartungsvoll und voller Angst an.  
  
„Sam kümmert sich darum. Die Sanitäter sind da. Lass uns losfahren..." erwiderte Logan und griff nach seinen Autoschlüsseln.  
  
„Nachdem was Asha gesagt hat geh ich davon aus, dass er sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen hat. Vielleicht..."  
  
„Max..."Logan beruhigte seine Freundin, „Alec schafft daas schon. Allerdings sollte er nicht alleine in dem Krankenhaus sein. Wer weiß ob White das mitbekommen hat..."  
  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Medical Hospital, 1: 30 Uhr: Es war 1:30 Uhr als Max und Logan in die Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses kamen. Asha saß bereots im Vorraum und wippte unruhig hin und her. Als sie Max sah, stand sie auf und schlang ihre Arme um Max.  
  
„Es tut mir leid...Ich hab es nicht..."  
  
„Du kannst nix dafür Asha...Alec baut halt immer wieder gerne Mist...Außerdem steht er gerne im Mittelpunkt. Du kennst ihn ja..."Sagte Max und beruhigte nicht nur sich, sondern auch Asha mit diesen Worten.  
  
Sie warteten ca. 20 Minuten als Sam aus dem Behandlungszimmer kam.  
  
Die drei sprangen sofort auf und bombadierten ihn mit Fragen, die Sam zurückwies.  
  
„Ihr Freund, Alec richtig?"fragte Sam noch einmal kurz und vermekrte den Namen auf seiner Karteikarte. Dann sprach er weiter: „Nun ja, er scheint sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen zu haben. Mehr nicht. Ich denke es wird schenll wieder verheilt sein, wenn ich da an seine Herkunft denke..."Er warf Max einen freundlichen Blick zu, den diese beruhigt erwiderte. „Die kapuuten Rippen haben wohl die Atmung blockiert. Ich nehme an, morgen früh geht es ihm wieder besser."  
  
Asha atmete erleichtert aus und Logan nahm Max in seine Arme.  
  
„Das der auch nie aufpassen kann!"maulte Max und sah Logan genervt an. Dieser grinste nur.  
  
„Doktor,"fragte Logan, „können wir zu ihm oder schadet ihm..."Logan wurde unterbrochen von einer Tür, die plötzlich aufschwang und von dem Gebrüll der Schwester: „Sam, er ist gegangen!"  
  
Max wirbelte herum. „WAS!?!"  
  
Logan musste ein wenig grinsen, als er und Max in das Zimmer hineinkamen.  
  
„Der spinnt doch. Der kann doch ncih einfach aus dem Krankenhaus abhauen!" fuhr Max fort. „Was lachst du so, Logan?"  
  
„Max, reg dich ab. Alec weiß was er tut. Er hats hier drin bestimmt nur nicht ausgehalten. Das ist alles... Erinner dich mal ein Jahr zurück. Du wolltest auch nicht im Krankenhaus beleiben, als du angeschossen wurdest."  
  
„Das war was anderes..."  
  
„Logan hat recht. Er weiß was er tut."Sagte Asha, jedoch eher um sich als Max zu beruhigen.  
  
Jam Pony, eine Woche später, 18 Uhr: Max wartete auf OC, die sich gerade umzog. Dann erblickte sie Alec und ging direkt auf ihn zu. Sofort hob dieser unschuldig de Hände und sagte: „Ich hab nix getan, Maxi, also das diesen fiesen Blick sein, ja?"  
  
„Alec, du hättest damals tot sein können!"zischte sie.  
  
„Das hälst du mir jetzt seit einer Woche vor, Max. Es langt. Selbst ich hab das jetzt kapiert! Reg dich ab!"verteidigte sich Alec.  
  
„Wie auch immer..."sagte Max als OC zu den beiden kam.  
  
„Na, immer noch dicke Luft bei euch?"fragte OC und sah die Blicke die Alec und Max austauschten. „Wir gehen heute Abend ins Crash und bereinigen das ein für alle mal, klar! Ihr nervt mich!"  
  
„Sorry, ich kann nicht..."sagte Alec, starrte Max jedoch weiterhin an. Diese erwiderte den Blick. Keiner von beiden wollte zuerst locker lassen, bis Alec plötzlich lächelte und mit den Augen rollte „Viel Spaß euch Mädels."  
  
„Und was hast du vor?"fragte Max und packte ihn schroff am Arm.  
  
„Ich muss noch was erledigen."War Alecs Antwort.  
  
„Bau keinen Scheiß!"fauchte Max und ließ ihn los.  
  
Ashas Wohnung, 20:00 Uhr: Asha schloss ihre Wohnung auf, als sie in das Gesicht von Alec blickte.  
  
„Was? Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Was zum Teufel suchst du hier überhaupt?"  
  
Alec sah sie verlegen an. „Darf ich nicht mal eine nette Freundin besuchen?"  
  
„Was willst du Alec?"fragte Asha beleidigt und warf ihre Jacke in die Ecke.  
  
Alec kam auf sie zu: „Ich suche meinen Rucksack. Jemand ist böse, weil er die Ware nicht erhalten hat, die er bestellt hat. Keine Ware, kein Geld."  
  
„Oh das..."sagte Asha und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Aus ihrem Schrank holte sie seinen Rucksack und seine Jacke hervor. „Hier..."sagte sie als sie es ihm ab.  
  
„Danke Asha."Sagte Alec und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
  
„Kein Problem. Mein Schrank bietet genug Platz. Ich hab auch nicht..."  
  
„Ich meinte das mit neulich. Der Krankenwagen und das alles..."  
  
Asha sah Alec erstaunt an. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Ein leichtes Lächeln umgab ihre Lippen. „Gern geshehen. Du hast mir vorher ja auch geholfen...Nebenbei, was ist mit deiner Jacke passiert?"Sie zeigte auf den Riss in seiner Jacke.  
  
„Hunde..."gab Alec zur Antwort. „Sie mögen mich irgendwie nicht besonders..."  
  
Asha lachte. „Trinkst du noch was mit mir?"  
  
„Tut mir leid. Jemand wartet auf mich. Du weißt schon. Die Ware will zu ihrem Besitzer. Machs gut..."Mit diesen Worten verließ Alec Ashas Wohnung.  
  
Sha stand da und sah noch Minuten zur Tür, durch die Alec gegangen war.  
  
Crash, 22:30 Uhr: „Ich beneide dich und Logan..."sagte OC, was Max aufschrecken lies. Sofort löste sie sich von Logans Umarmung und starrte ihre Freundin entsetzt an:  
  
„Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht..."begann sie.  
  
„Ach, ich wär auch mal wieder gerne glücklich verliebt..."beendete OC Max Satz und sah dabei traurig durch die Kneipe. Max folgte ihrem Blick und blieb dabei an Asha hängen.  
  
„Scheint so als wärst du nicht die Einzige..."OC folgte Max Kopfbewegung und sah Asha, die traurig in ihrem leerem Glas nach Antworten suchte. OC runzelte kurz die Stirn und ging dann los. Max sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
„Traurige Frauen müssen zusammenhalten, Süße."Gab OC Max als Antwort. Die hob kruz die Achesln und widmete sich dann wieder Logan zu, der das ganze grinsend mit angeshen hatte.  
  
„Sie braucht ne Freundin..."sagte Max zärtlich.  
  
„Ja, scheint so. Ne idee?"fragte Logan sie und legte ihre Hand in seine.  
  
Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Sag mal hast du ne Idee was mit Asha los ist? Sie wirkt so... ich weiß nicht... irgendwie abwesender als sonst..."  
  
Logan sah Asha an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Männerprobleme? Jobprobleme?"  
  
Max stieß ihm leicht in die Rippen. „Ach komm schon, in wen sollte sich Asha denn bitte schön verlieben!?! So viele gutaussehende kerle gibt's hier nicht!"scherzte Max und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss.  
  
Inziwschen hatte sich OC zu Asha gesellt.  
  
„Hey..."grüßte sie sie.  
  
Asha sah OC nur für einen kurzen Moment an und schien jetzt erst zu bemekren, dass ihr Glas leer war. „Bedienung! Noch einen!"wies sie den Kellner an.  
  
„Der wievielte ist das?"fragte OC und deutete auf das neue Glas Tequila.  
  
Asha überlegte kurz. „Keine Ahnung. Habs vergessen..."und döste weiter in Gedanken.  
  
„Süße, sag mir bitte, dass der Kerl es wert ist."  
  
„Wie?"Asha war über Ocs Frage sichtlich erstaunt.  
  
„Der Kerl. Sag mir dass er es wert ist, dass du dich hier zuschüttest."  
  
Asha Blicke wieder in ihr Glas und entschied sich dann es etwas weiter weg zu schieben. Dann sah sie OC eindringlich an: „Warst du mal verliebt? Ich meine so richtig? Ohne dass du es vorher gemerkt hast?"  
  
„Glaubt mir Süße, Original Cindy kennt alle Arten von verliebt sein."  
  
Asha nickte nur Bestätigung. OC sah sie bemitleidend an.  
  
„Was stimmt mit dem Kerl nicht?"fragte sie Asha, die sie jedoch nur fragend ansah.  
  
„Wer lässte in so hübsches Mädchen denn schon bitte abblitzen, hm? Also, was für Macken muss ein Kerl..."OC wurde unterbrochen, als ihr Alec die Hand kurz auf die Schulter legte. „Hey."Sagte er und grüßte die beiden Frauen. Dann bestellte er sich einen Krug Bier und ging damit Richtung Billiardtisch.  
  
Asha sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher, so dass OC nur eine Frage übrig blieb: „Süße, sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du... Nein... sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist... Alec ist dieser Kerl?" OC sah sie mit großen Augen an und Asha schien kurz zu überlegen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht."Sagte sie dann plötzlich. „Ich meine...ach vregiss es..."  
  
Sofort machte OC es sich auf dem Hocker neben ihr gemütlich und rutschte näher zu ihr. „Was weißt du nicht?"  
  
Asha blieb stumm und griff nach ihrem Tequila, was OC sofort stoppte. „Sich zu betrinken bringt dir rein gar nichts, Herzchen. Sag OC was los ist."  
  
„Da gibt´s nichts zu sagen. Er hat mir mal ganz deutlich gesagt, was er von mir hält. Das ist alles."  
  
„Also ist Alec der Kerl, der dich dazu bringt, das Zeug hier zu trinken?" Damit deutete sie auf den Tequila. Asha nickte kurz.  
  
OC schüttelte den Kopf und sah in Alecs Richtung, der sich beim Pool vergnügte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Asha:  
  
„Dann sag unserem Goldjungen was du für ihn empfindest!"forderte sie sie auf.  
  
„Kapierst du´s nicht?! Er will nix von mir. Er sagt er sei nicht der richtige für mich, Manticore und so..." Tränen liefen über Ashas Wangen.  
  
„Das reicht mir jetzt. Ich kann keine Freundin so leiden sehn..."sagte OC und stand auf.  
  
„Freundin?"fragte Asha leise.  
  
„Klar. Hör zu Süße, du bist meine Freundin, und deshalb kann ich dich nicht leiden sehen. Wir gehen jetzt darüber und klären das!"  
  
„Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!"  
  
OC schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und zog Asha ohne Widerrede mit sich zu Max und Logan.  
  
„Hey..."grüßten sie sich. Logan sah Asha kurz an und warf Max und OC einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Männer sind doch das letzte."Stellte OC fest und setzte sich zu den beiden, Asha immer noch am Arm haltend.  
  
Nachdem er das Spiel gewonnen hatte kam Alec zu den vieren herüber und stellte den frisch gefüllten Krug ab.  
  
„Dachte, du könntest heute Abend nicht?"fragte Max und legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
  
Alec grinste hingegen nur und war etwas überrascht Asha und OC so zu sehen.  
  
„Ja, die ganze Sache ging ziemlich schnell. Der Kerl war froh über die Sachen und hat gut bezahlt."Mit diesen Worten klopfte er auf seine Jackentasche und Max warf ihm einen angewiederten Blick zu.  
  
„Und was hast du für deine Aktion gekriegt?"fragte sie spöttisch.  
  
„Genug Maxi."  
  
„Genug, um dafür dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen?!?!"  
  
Alec seufzte. „Nicht schon wieder Maxi, bitte. Das steht mir echt bis hier!"rief Alec und deutete über seinen Hals.  
  
„Aber sie hat recht."Sagte Asha und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du hättest drauf gehen können. James Bourgh ist kein Mensch, mit dem man seine Spielchen treibt. Er hat gute Kontakte und wenn er..."  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Asha, ja?! Mir reicht schon das dumme gelaber von ihr!"Alec deutete auf Max und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Asha sah Alec kruz an und griff dann nach ihrer Jacke. Schnell verlies sie das Crash, ohne sich von den anderen zu verabschieden. Alec und die anderen sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher. Nur OC konnte sich ihren Teil zusammenreimen.  
  
„Super gemacht! Idiot!"mit diesen Worten schlug sie Alec leicht gegen den Hinterkopf. Dieser wusste jedoch nicht was er getan hatte und entschied sich lieber noch eine Runde Pool zu spielen.  
  
„Ich glaub das jetzt aber nicht..."begann Max und OC und Logan sahen sie beide erstautn an.  
  
„Was meinst du bitte?"fragte Logan sie, doch Max starrte nur OC an.  
  
„Sag mir jetzt bitte, dass es nicht so ist wie ich denke!"  
  
OC rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Doch so ist es Schwester und wenn du mich fragst ist es gerade tüchtig nach hinten los gegangen!" Max rollte mit den Augen und brüllte kruz zu Alec: „Warum musst du immer alles versauen!?!"  
  
Der angesprochene sah sie verwundert an und drehte sich dann wieder gelangweilt um.  
  
Logan hingegen war nun neugierig geworden. „Was ist hier los, Max?"  
  
„Raffst du das wirklich nicht?"fragte Max und sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und OC sagte nur: „Männer..."  
  
„Asha steht auf Alec."Sagte Max direkt und grinste dabei.  
  
„Nein."Sagte Logan. „Max, ich kenne Asha und sie würde niemals auf jemanden wie Alec abfahren."  
  
„Ach nein?"fragte OC scharfsinnig „Und warum bitte nicht?"  
  
Logan schüttelte den Kopf hin und her: „Wir reden hier von Alec, OC. Alec. Er ist verantwortungslos, ein absoluter Frauenheld und mal ganz abgesehen davon aus Manticore. Asha würde sich niemals..."Als Max und OC ihm jedoch einen seltsamen Blick zuwarfen, rollte er kruzt mit den Augen. „OK, ich sehs ein, Alec ist der Typ Mann auf den die Frauen fliegen..."  
  
OC grinste. „Nicht alle Schätzchen, aber viele..."  
  
Am nächsten Tag, Sektor 8, 10:30 Uhr: Alec fuhr mit seinem Rad und war froh gerade das letzte Päckchen ausgeliefert zu haben, als er scharf abbremste. „Asha!? Hey! Asha!"  
  
Asha drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie vorher ihren Namen gehört hatte. „Alec..."murmelte sie. Bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte kam dieser auch schon zu ihr herüber.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich hab keine Zeit..."sagte sie schnell und drehte sich um. Alec packte sie jedoch am Arm.  
  
„Stop. Wo willst du denn hin?"  
  
„Ich treff mich noch mit jemand,"gab sie kurz als Antwort. „In ´Whittneys Cafe´."Erläuterte sie und hoffte, dass sie Alec damit loswar.  
  
„Asha..."begann er und sie sah ihn verwundert an, genauo wie er sie „das Cafe liegt in der Richtung..."sagte er und zeigt in die gegenüberliegende Richtung.  
  
„Ja, richtig..."sagte Asha und fuhr fort „Aber ich muss kurz noch was erledigen."  
  
„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg?"  
  
„Was? Wie kommst du..."  
  
„Ich bin nicht blöd, Asha. Ich weiß warum."  
  
Asha sah Alec ängstlich an. „Du... du weist warum?"  
  
„Klar, hälst du mich für so dumm? Naja zugegeben OC musste kurz nachhelfen, aber...ja ich weiß warum."  
  
„Toll, OC meine gute Freundin. Prima. Und willst du mich jetzt wieder anmachen, Alec? So wie gestern Abend, ja?!?"  
  
Alec starrte sie überrascht an.  
  
„Genau dafür wollte ich mich eigentlich gerade entschuldigen. Ich bin manchmal etwas... wie auch immer... ich wollte dich nicht... ich wusste ja nicht, dass es dir so schlecht geht..."  
  
„Schlecht?"Asha bohrte nach und bekam irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie beide von etwas ganz anderem srpachen.  
  
„Ja, OC meinte du hättest ein paar Probleme mit irgend nem Kerl."  
  
„Hat sie das gesagt..."  
  
Alec nickte und grinste dann: „Lass ihn gehen. Er ist es nicht wert, Asha. So ´n nettes Mädchen wie du findet schon einen."  
  
Asha nickte nur und wollte gerade antworten als ihr Handy klingelte. „Ja?"fragte sie den Anrufer „Wie? ... In seinem Haus... wo? ... aber... ja, hab ich mitbekommen ja...muss ein Idiot gewesen sein...bis dann...ja..."  
  
Ales hatte sich während dem Gespräch in der Gegend umgeshen, doch als sie nun fertig telefoniert hatte wurde er neugieig: „Wer ist ein Idiot?"fragte er.  
  
Asha lächelte. „Du."Sagte sie und grinste ihn frech an.  
  
Alec fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. „Ich? Wieso? Was bitte hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder getan, huh?"  
  
„Du bist bei Bourgh eingestiegen und hast das wichtigste liegenlassen." Sagte sie leise aber direkt. Alec zog eine Grimasse und sah sie fragend von der Seite an.  
  
„In dem Haus befinden sich genug Beweise um das Schwein dinkfest zu machen. Und du hast sie liegen lassen."  
  
„Ich wusste nix davon. Außerdem bringen die kein Geld."  
  
„Wie auch immer... Wir sehen uns Alec." Als sie diesen Satz beendet hatte ging sie an ihm vorbei und zuckte mit den Achslen. Sie war froh, dass das gespräch doch eine Wendung gefunden hatte. Jedoch wusste sie nicht so recht was sie denken sollte, als Alec lötzlich neben ihr herging.  
  
„Was willst du noch?"fragte sie ein wenig überrascht.  
  
„Was hast du vor?"  
  
„Was geht dich das an?"  
  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa... Weißt du wie gefährlich das ist!?!"schimpfte er, doch sie ignorierte ihn weiterhin.  
  
„Was soll mir passieren, Alec?"  
  
„Du kannst da nicht... Das ist zu gefähr..."  
  
„Erspar mir das Gelaber, Alec. Laber deine Freunde voll."Mit diesen Worten ging sie einen Schritt schneller und wollte ihn abhängen. Sie wusste genau wenn sie sich jetzt umdrehen würde, würde sie alles noch schlimmer machen. Trotzdem tat sie es und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass Alec wirklich verschwunden war und nicht wie sie gedacht hatte immer noch hinter ihr herging. Asha sah sich in der Gegen um. Er war weg. Sie nickte leicht und machte sich dann auf den Weg.  
  
Villa von James Bourgh, 22:00 Uhr: Asha parkte ihren Wagen ein paar Straßen weiter und ging den Rest zu Fuß. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall geshen werden. Leise schlich sie sich zu dem Tor und betrachtet ihren Weg. „Hunde, Sicherheitsbeamte, toll... Einfach toll..."sagte sie leise zu sich selber, war jedoch erstaunt zu sehen, dass einer der Steine in der Mauer tatsächlich lose war. Ihr Informant hatte sie ncht hängen lassen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie zumindest auf das Grundstück kam. Sie sah auf die Uhr: 22:04 Uhr. Pünktlich um 22:05 Uhr hörte sie einen Pfiff und konnte die Wachen beobachten,wie sie die Positionen wechselten. Die Hunde liefen in Richtung Eingang. „Ich muss daran denken mich bei Vancour zu bedanken..."murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und schlich beückt und schnell zu einem der nächstliegenden Balkone. An einer Hecke kletterte sie herauf und starrte durch das Fenster, was ebenfalls nicht richtig geschlossen war. Drinnen war es dunkel, doch Asha konnte hören, wie sich Bourgh mit ein paar andern Männern im Nebengebäude lautstark stritt. 


	2. teil 2

Asha hörte sch das Gespräch kurz an, um dann festzustellen, dass Bourgh mit seinen Männern den Raum und das Stockwerk verlies. Sie wartete noch einen kurzen Augenblick bis sie...

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

Asha wirbelte herum. „Alec, du Idiot!"warf sie ihm vor und versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. Sie machte einen beleidigten Geischtsausdruck und sah ihn fragend an. „Was willst du hier?"

„Ich hab dir gesagt es ist gefährlich."

Asha schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dann von Alec ab. Dieser sah ihr dabei zu wie sie sich ihren Weg ins Zimmer durch das Fenster bahnte. Alec roltte mit den Augen und kletterte hinterher.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wie du wohl an den Hunden vorbeikommst..." begann er wieder.

Asha atmete tief ein. „Verschwinde"

Doch Alec lief ihr weiter nach. Bis sie im Nachbarraum an einem Schreibtisch ankamen. Asha durchwühlte den Schriebtisch, während sich Alec an die Wand lehnte.

„Na, gefunden was du suchst?"fragte er sie gelangweilt. Asha warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und öffnete die nächste Schreibtischschublade.

„Na bitte..."sagte sie und zog ein paar Akten hervor. Alec sah gelangweilt auf die Akten als er plötzlich herumwirbelte.

„Wir müssen hier sofort raus!"schrie er sie an und rannte zu ihr. Sofort zerrte er sie am Arm Richtung Fenster, während Asha ihn nur entsetzt ansah.

„Was um alles in der..."begann sie, doch dann hörte sie es auch schon.

„Bourgh..." murmelte sie leise und packte schnell die Akten zusammen. Alec ging das Ganze nicht schnell genug. Für ihn war das alles kein Problem. Aber Asha würde das Ganze hier nicht überleben, wenn Bourgh mitbekam was Sache war.

„Mach schon!"wies er sie an und öffnete das Fenster, als genau in diesem Moment ein Schuss fiel. Das Glas zerbrach. Alec wirbelte herum und sah Asha, die sich sofort geduckt hatte. Er atmete erleichtert auf und sah dann schnell nach unten.

„Wachen..." seufte er leise und starrte Richtung Tür. „Dann eben hier lang!"Wieder griff er Ashas Arm, doch diesmal war sein Griff energischer.

„Das schaffen wir nicht!"rief Asha im Rennen. „Bourgh hat uns schon bemerkt... Wir müssen woanders lang."

Alec stoppte kurz und warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Gut, und was ist deine Idee, huh!?!"

Asha blien stumm und schien ein wenig zu schmollen.

„Dann machen wir´s auf meine Art!"entgegnete Alec und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „WARTE hier!"befahl er ihr und rannte die Treppe herunte.

Asha konnte Bourghs Stimme deutlich hören und wusste genau was Alec vorhatte. Langsam schlich sie ihm hinterher. Von der obersten Stufe konnte sie Alec sehen, wie er ein paar Wachen und schließlich auch Bourgh „außer Kraft"setzte. Langsam kam sie herunter, als sie Alec schreien hörte:

„Verdammt, geh da weg!"

Doch schon war es zu spät. Asha sah sich erschrocken um und musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass sie mitten ins Kreuzfeuer geraten war. Sofort zog sie ihre Waffe und zielte gegen einen von Bourghs Leuten. Ein Schuss. Für einen Moment lang war Stille. Alec trat einem der Wachen in den Bauch und rannte zu Asha. Sie hielt sich ihren Bauch.

„Mist..." sagte Alec, als er ihr Shirt hochzog und die Schusswunde sah. Als er die Wachen wieder bemerkte machte er kruzen Porzess. Ein paar gezielte Hiebe und Kicks und sie hatten freie Bahn. Er nahm Asha hoch und rannte mit ihr nach draußen.

„Wie geht´s Dir?"fragte er sie unterwegs schnell, als er durch die Grünanlage der Villa spurtete.

Asha lächelte gequält und sagte leise: „Ging mir schon besser."

„Ich hab dir gesagt hör auf mich..."sagte Alec wiederum und blieb schlagartig stehen. „Nicht schon wieder..."war alles was ihm dazu einfiel.

Asha drehte ihren Kopf und sah... sie musste ein wenig Lächeln, als sie bemerkte, warum Alec so schlagrtig stehenblieb.

Die Hunde waren wieder draußen und so kamen die beiden großen schwarzen Kerle direkt auf sie zugelaufen.

„Links lang!"schrie Asha und Alec sah sie verwirrt an. „LOS!"schrie sie erneut und Alec rannte. Asha dirrigierte ihn genau bis zu der Stelle, durch die sie gekommen war und war heilfoh, als sie wieder auf der Straße waren.

„Jetzt bring ich dich erstmal ins Krankenhaus..."sagte Alec und machter sich mit Asha so schnell wie es möglich war auf den Weg.

**Venice Krankenhaus, 22:45 Uhr:**

„Darf ich Sie Fragen woher sie die Schusswunde haben?"fragte der zu behandelnde Arzt.

Asha sah kurz auf ihren Bauch und entgegenete dann: „Straßengang. Haben mich irgendwie erwischt..."

„Diese Kids werden immer schlimmer..."erwiderte der Azrt mit einem Kopfschütteln und drehte sich um einen Schein auszufüllen.

„Diese „Kids"hätten dich töten können!"sagte Alec, der neben Asha saß und warf ihr einen fiesen Blick zu.

„Haben sie aber nicht!"

Alec seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Ja, ihr Freund hat recht, man sollte wirklich aufpassen bei diesen Jugendlichen. Sie haben..."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!"zischte Asha beleidigt und sah Alec kurz an.

Dieser biss sich kurz auf die Lippe und sagte dann schnell: „Sie brauchen mich hier nicht mehr, oder?"

Der Arzt sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein, geh nur!"Asha zog eine Grimasse und warf ihren Kopf in Richtung Tür.

Alles was Alec dazu sagte war „Gut. Wir sehen uns..."

Das „Sie müssen ein paar tage hier bleiben, Ahsa. Es ist zwar nur ein Streifschuss aber dennoch..."überhörte Asha. Ihr Blick haftete immer noch an der Tür.

**Crash, ein paar Wochen später, 22:30 Uhr:**

„Asha?" Logan staunte nicht schlecht als er seine Freundin an der Bar wiedertraf.

„Hey." Erwiderte sie und umarte ihn.

„Wie geht´s Dir? Ich hab lange nichts mehr von dir gehört."

„Ja, weißt du iich war wegen dieser Bourgh-Sache unterwegs. Seine Kontakte reichen ziemlich weit. Und ich konnte mal Urlaub machen."

„Bist du weitergekommen?"

„Ja, ein wenig. Die Akten haben uns sehr geholfen. SW1 (dabei flüsterte sie) hat noch so einiges über diesen Kerl gefunden und mitlerweile haben wir eindeutige Beweise gegen ihn. Er arbeitet zwar für die regierung, scheint sich aber nicht allen Spielregeln zu halten."

„Wenn du willst setz ich Matt Sung darauf an."Schlug Logan vor.

Asha überlegte kurz und nickte dann: „Ich werd´s mir überlegen."Dann bestellte sie sich ihren Drink.

Logan ließ sich seinen Bierkrug auffüllen und warf ihr dann einen fragenden Blick zu.

Asha sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was ist??"

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wie´s dir geht?"

„Wie meinst du... oh du meinst die Geschichte, die damals passiert ist." Asha rieb sich kurz über ihren Bauch und war für einen kruzen Moment in Geanken versunken. Dann antwortete sie: „Es geht schon. Aber danke."

Logan bohrte jedoch weiter „Und sonst?"

Erneut fing er sich einen fragenden Blick.

„Was meinst du damit? Mir geht´s gut."

„Oh. Weißt du Asha, OC und Max denken, glauben, naja wie auch immer... sie meinen, dass du dich verliebt hast..."Asha sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. Dieses Gefühl wurde durch Logans Zusatz noch bestärkt: „In...Alec."

„Was? Ich..."

„Nun, OC meinte du hättest..."

Asha winkte ab und drehte ihren Kopf bei Seite: „Ja schon, ich wollte wirklich mal was von ihm, aber ich glaube er ist wirklich nichts für mich. Er ist so..."

Logan nickte und nahm dann seinen Krug. „Ich verstehe schon. Gefühle sind schwer..."sagte er und fügte noch hinzu „Wenn du willst wir sitzen da drüben."Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf eine Ecke des Crashs. Asha nickte nur und flüsterte leise zu sich selber:

„Nein, Liebe ist schwer..."Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Drink.

„Wie geht´s ihr?"fragte OC und warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Schlechter als sie zugibt. Ihr hattet recht."Sagte Logan und sah Asha noch einmal kurz an.

„Mit was?"fragten sie.

„Alec." Erwiderte Logan kurz und OC verzog leicht dsie Mundwinkel.

„Was ist mit mir?"fragte Alec, der gerade mit Max vom Pool kam.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du wieder Mist gebaut."Scherzte Max.

Alec warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Logan und OC taten dies ebenfalls, aber nur weil sie nicht wussten, was sie jetzt antworten sollten. Doch schließlich war es Max, die das Schweigen brach:

„Hey, da ist ja Asha. Wusste gar nicht, dass schon wieder zurück ist."

Alec warf einen kurzen blick zur Bar und wandte sich dann schnell wieder den anderen zu.

„Jemand Lust auf ne Runde Pool?"fragte er.

Max sah ihn angewidert an. „Nein. Du hast mich eben schon abgezogen. Danke."

„OC? Logan?"fragte Alec weiter und setzte dabei seine Hundeblick auf.

Max wollte sich gerade zu Logan setzen, als dieser sagte: „Ja, warum nicht."

Sie starrte ihren freund an und wollte etwas erwiedern, entschied sich jedoch für das Gegenteil.

Während Logan und Alec zum Poll gingen, blieben OC und Max zurück.

„Logan sagt, Asha geht´s schlecht."Sagte OC und verzog erneut die Mundwinkel.

„Alec?"

„Scheinbar. Er sagt wir hatten recht."

Max wirbelte kurz zu Asha herum und sah OC dann wieder in die Augen. Diese zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern, da sie keine Antwort auf Max ungestellte Frage hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit vergnügten sich Alec und Logan beim Pool. Logan wusste, dass er nicht wirklich eine Chance gegen ihn hatte, doch er wollte auch etwas ganz anderes. So langsam entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden das Gesrpäch und Logan versuchte voranzukommen.

„Du und Asha? Habt ihr Stress?"fragte er.

Alec lochte eine Kugel ein und sah ihn stirnrunzelnt an.

„Seit damals habt ihr nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen."

„Seit damals hab ich sie nicht gesehen..."sagte Alec gelangweilt und lochte erneut eine Kugel ein.

„Ja, sie war mit S1W unterwegs. Bourgh."

Bei diesem Wort verfehlte Alec die Kugel und sah Logan skeptisch an: „Warum erzählst du mir das, Kumpel?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, Alec."Begann Logan. „Ich glaube sie..."

„kann auf sich selber aufpassen."Beendete Alec den Satz.

„Ja, so wie der letzten Aktion. Alec, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst..."

Alec lehnte sich und den Billiardstock gegen die Wand und sah ihn eindringlich an: „Was soll das? Ich meine... hey... soll sie doch machen was sie will... wen interessiert das?"

Logan kam näher und sagte leise, aber mit fester Stimme: „Ich dachte DICH würde das interessieren."

Alec lachte kurz und stieß sich dann von der Wand ab. Dann lochte er die rstlichen Kugeln ein, schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging an den Max und OC vorbei. Er blieb noch kurz stehen und rief zu Logan:

„Falsch gedacht!"Als er das Crash verlies.

Logan kam zu den beiden Frauen herüber und sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Ich nehme mal an euer Männergespräch ist nicht ganz so gut gelaufen..."fing Max an. Logan warf ihr einen gehässigen Blick zu.

„Er leugnet es."

„Was?"

„Asha."

Max rollte mit den Augen. „Ach komm schon, der Junge ist alt genug. Lasst uns von was anderem reden."

„Dieser Junge baut aber auch immer wieder Mist!"entgegente OC scharf und warf Max einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Max, die den Kopf bei Logan an die Schulter gelenht hatte bemerkte diesen Blick jedoch erst gar nicht und spottete statt dessen nur weiter:

„Ja, und ich bin immer diejenige die seinen Arsch dann rettet!"

Als sie keine Antwort bekam sah sie OC und Logan an. Diese grinsten beide nur ein wenig und Max runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr erwartet doch nicht etwa, dass ich...Nein, das kann nicht sein. NEIN! Ich hab auch ein Leben und hab´s satt ich ständig um Alecs Leben zu kümmern!"

„Sieh´s mal so..."begann Logan und sah sie dabei auffordernd an „wäre er mit jemanden zusammen, z. B. Asha, dann würde er nicht mehr so oft in der Klemme stecken..."

„Und du hättest endlich mal dein Privatleben!"schloss OC den Satz.

Max rollte noch einmal mit den Augen und verließ das Crash mit den Worten:

„Das ist das letzte mal..."

**Alecs Apartment, 00:15 Uhr:**

Warum mach ich das überhaupt... fragte sich Max immer wieder selber, als sie die treppen zu Alecs Wohnung heraufstieg. „Privatleben!"sagte sie sich dann als Antowrt und klopfte an seiner Tür.

„Mach auf Alec, ich bins."Rief sich und wechselte von einem Bein aufs andere.

Wie zum Teufel soll ich mit dem Kerl darüber reden... 

Alec öffnete die Tür und sah sie verwundert an.

„Lass mich vorbei..."sagte sie und drückte soch unsanft an ihm vorbei...

„Aber natürlich, komm doch rein Maxi..."sprach Alec und machte eine übertriebene Handbewegung. Dann ging er zu ihrherüber und setzte sich gegenüber vor ihr auf die Couch.

„Was willst du?"

„Reden..." sagte sie und legte ihre Jacke zur Seite.

Alec hob die Augenbrauen und wartete darauf dass sie anfing.

Sie wiederum sah ihn fragend an.

„Was willst du, maxi? Wenn du reden willst, solltest du anfangen."

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sagte dann: „Was ist mit dir und Asha?"

Jetzt war es Alec, der mit den Augen rollte und zur Tür ging. „Ihr habt alle irgendwein Problem. Mit mir und Asha ist rein gar nichts. Verzieh dich, Maxi."Dabei öffnete er die Wohmnungstür.

„Tu das nicht!"forderte Max ihn auf.

„Tu was nicht?"fragte er verwirrt nach.

Max stand auf und ging an ihm vorbei: „Nenn mich 1. nicht Maxi und 2. versau es nicht wieder!"

Alec packte sie am Arm. „Was gibt´s da zu versaun, huh!?!? Ich bin ein X5 Max. Sie ein Normalo. Das kann nicht klappen."

Max drehte sich herum und sah ihn auffordernd an „Und weshalb nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf „Weil wir einfach nicht zusammenpassen."

„Und was ist mit mir und Logan."

„Das ist was anderes!"

„Ist es nicht!"

Alec war zu erstaunt um zu antworten. Nein, es war wirklich nichts anderes. Es war genau das gleiche. Als Max seine Ungewissheit bemerkte stocherte sie weiter:

„Und ihr habt nicht das Problem, dass Manticore einem von euch ein Virus eingepflnazt hat, um den anderen zu töten. Logan und ich haben dieses Virus nur dank eines Wissenschaftlers besiegt. Wenn ernicht wäre..."

„Würdet ihr euch immer noch nicht mit dem Arsch angucken. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind: Asha hasst mich!"unterbrach Alec sie.

Max sah ihn genvert an: „Nein, sie mag dich. Sehr sogar!"

„Max, ich bin nicht wie andere. Ich bin aus Manticore. Eine Beziehung mit ihr wäre unmöglich. Klar?"

„Und warum?"

„Irgendwann wird jemand wie White kommen und mich von hinten abknallen. Glaubst du, dass ist das, was sie sich vorstellt!?!?"

Max sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Weißt du was ich glaube?"

Wieder rollte Alec genervt mit den Augen und machte sich dann auf den Weg in seine Wohnung. Max konnte ihren Satz jedoch noch rechtzeitig zu Ende sprechen:

„Ich glaube du hast nur Angst davor Gefühle zu zeigen!"


End file.
